


Here we go

by lalyburbs



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalyburbs/pseuds/lalyburbs
Summary: Just a rainy night with Eduardo and Tom realxing from a day of flying.





	Here we go

Wind bellow outside the cave, rain pelted down onto green earth. Branches broke free and gather outside the cave. The storm was picking up the intensity and driving the inhabitants of the cave deeper and deeper inside to avoid the rain. 

The two finally settle in a good spot and decided to start a fire as the wind brought a cold chill. It was late fall and soon snow would replace the rain. Both knew their time was running out and they had to find a safe and warm place for winter. 

The taller man, of Hispanic descent, began on the fire as the smaller, paler man work on gutting their dinner. Two hens pluck from a fire a few miles back. The men work in silence until one broke it. 

"Eduardo we ran out of tabasco sauce," the paler man told the other getting a loud groan. 

Eduardo threw the branch he was tending to the fire with; sitting back. "Tom why didn't you tell me when we're in town, its small, easy to take from the store" he scolded Tom.

They return to silence, waiting for some embers to gather to cook the chicken. Once it was a good pile, Tom placed the chickens right on the embers, drooling at the sizzling sound. Eduardo looked out at the cave entrance, listening to the storm. Any footsteps? The labored breathing of a dog? The soft crunch of boots hitting leaves. No..just rain and the howling wind. He returned his gaze back to Tom. Tom felt his eyes on him and looked up with black eyes, no white surrounding it. Eduardo didn't flinch or look away, he was used to these weird eyes. 

"We better preen. We haven't done it in a while" he offered, removing his jacket. These two men were running because they both had a secret. A man made secret. 

Tom rolled his shoulders back, unfurling two large wings. The pale wings tip with black edges. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stage pick. It narrowed at the edge instead of staying straight. He went ahead and started using it to gather oils at the base of his wings and spread it onto the feathers. 

Eduardo had nothing better to do, so he unfurled his reddish-brown wings with golden flecks like freckles. He stretched them out, flapping softly. He got out a similar pick and begin to preen his feathers. Tom caught looks at the other man's muscles in his arms before looking away. The two got most of it done but couldn't reach on their back. 

"Could you?" Eduardo began but Tom was already getting up to sit behind him. He used the pick to preen the feathers on Eduardo's back. He looked at the seamless change from skin to feathers, the powerful muscles that propel them. Eduardo was sure to voice his content at this, cooing softly.

"Ah chicken needs to be flip," he said once was Tom, doing so. Tom offer his back now and felt Eduardo begin. 

"You know, this cave is pretty nice...we could just stay here" Tom suggested. He was tired of their constant running..well flying. 

Yes, these two could fly with these wings, breaking laws of physics along with it. You see, they were created; born from tubs to grown men. Gaining the strength to fly and other abilities. Tom had shown more of the strange DNA mixture with his enlarge irises. Barely any white showed; as well as black streaks like eyeshadow that cover his eye sockets and reach back to his ears. 

"No. Wolves can travel up to 30 miles a day. Humans are endurance runners, so we combine that and have a problem. Not to mention their great sense of smell" Eduardo reminded him, finishing up with Tom's feathers, golden eyes look over at the cave entrance. 

"But Eduardo we travel so much in a day, there no way they can catch up with us" Tom whined, looking at him. He tucks his wings against his back, before yanking on his jacket. "I think you're just being a scary cat" 

"No, I want to stay alive and have my freedom, difference. You're just reckless and get us found" Eduardo check the chicken for doneness. Almost. They were made with bird DNA but their humanish stomachs could fall to foodborne illnesses if they aren't careful. 

Tom "rolled" his eyes before laying on his side looking at the fire. He looked up at Eduardo. "Can we stop at another city?" he asked softly. 

"No" Eduardo simply said. 

"Oh come on, we barely visited the last one. A five-minute walk down a street doesn't mean we visited" Tom huffed angrily. 

"Loosely visited?" Eduardo slowly smiled. Tom let out a noise of outrage. 

"That not even a flipping word!" he said before he got an idea. "Well...we need more tabasco sauce..and they only sell it in a store soo...we have to visit a city to get some more. And soap too, we smell" Tom reminded him. 

Eduardo thought it over...well..he did like the spicy sauce...and Tom did smell. "In and out fast, and no funny business. We'll find one tomorrow" 

Tom grinned and rush to his pack for the map. He brought it over and the two pinpoint where they were. Both had a very good sense of direction. They found a city on the map closet to them. 

"Why is it so big on the map, the name of it bigger than the other ones" Eduardo muttered, but Tom didn't know and shrugged. 

Chicken is done; the two settle down to eat. Soon there was nothing left but a few bones. Eduardo put out the fire, only leaving the soft glow of the embers. He laid down on the cave floor. Tom scooted closer but not too close. He acted like he wanted his space but Eduardo always woke up to him curl up next to him. The two were either stomach or side sleepers due to their wings. 

"Night" Tom yawned, shutting his eyes, one wing draped across himself. Eduardo mutter something, already dozing off.


End file.
